Hubby Grimwold
by TheNiceCommenter
Summary: Its all in the story . Somehow the text of the story ended up a bit different on the website then how I wanted it to be.


Grim x Hildy song

[Hey fanfic people, after I heard a MLP fan's song Daddy Discord, I couldn't stop thinking about how it would be a good song to go with the 7D's couple Hildy and Grim Gloom. So here is an altered version of the song to fit with Hildy and Grim. The lines of the song will be italicized and the speaking parts will have quotations next to them. Maybe listen to the song first, then use the instrumental version of the song to follow the lines in the story or else the song will be hard to follow. This is my first fanfic by the way. I do NOT own the 7D.]

So after failing to become queen of Jollywood again, Hildy gets so mad that she cast a spell that will turn Queen Delightful into stone, a spell so powerful that it cannot be reverse by any magical or scientific means, but the queen gets saved thanks to Bashful using a mirror to reflect the spell. The spell then bounces off other reflective surfaces until it goes in the direction of Hildy, she closes her eyes waiting to be hit but something pushes her causing her to fall to the ground. When she opens her eyes, she sees a statue of Grim with his arms reaching out. Turns out Grim pushed her out of the way of the spell just in time, but is now a statue. Hildy is devastated at to losing her husband that she hugs the statue and cries, so the Queen and the 7D leave her alone to grieve for Grim.

3 weeks have pass since that day and Grim has been moved to a graveyard where there is a tiny dedication shrine around him. it is nighttime and there is a full moon, Hildy walks up to the statue with flowers and places them next to the statue.

She looks up, frowning at the statue, she opens her mouth

_Hildy: So their you are my love, a statue oh so cold, so dead_

_We tore their world apart, and everybody lost their heads_

_Now I must carry on_

_Making chaos, without you instead_

_Cause you are my hubby Grimwold, and I am a part of you!_

She sits down looking away from the statue, her chin lying on her arms and legs starting to tear up, a teardrop sliding down her face

Hildy: "I miss you Grimmy"

There is a brief silence until there is a soft menical laugh in the air

?: Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

(Hildy turns around and saw the Grim statue had a bright blue light glowing on his chest.)

_Grim: Please do not cry my dear, your hubby is still very here_

_And when I do bust out, we can re-spread the random fear._

_Our joy will be their pain, as their world drowns in acid rain,_

_ Cause I am your hubby Grimwold, and you are a part of me!_

(Hildy stand up, smiling happily and lovingly at the statue as the bright light blinks everytime he talks)

_Hildy: Remember that one time we went to the school's broomstick game_

_ Our love then blossomed there_

_Grim: And things were never quite the same_

_Together: My wild pet names for you, driving the people all insane_

_ Hildy: Cause you are my hubby Grimwold, and I am a part of you_

_ Grim: Cause I, am your hubby, Grimwold, and you are a part of me_

_Grim: Oh precious love of mine, without you I would be so lost_

_You have stuck by my side_

_Hildy: No matter what the tragic cost._

Together:

_Hildy: My craze ideas and thought, have given __**you**__ a new found strength_

_Grim: My craze ideas and thought, have given __**me**__ a new found strength_

_Hildy: Cause __**I am your**__ true love, Hildy, and __**your… getting out of there**_

_Grim: Cause __**you are my**__ true love, Hildy, and __**I'm… getting out of here**_

Suddenly the sky becomes full of dark clouds and it begins to thunder loudly wit some lightning in the sky, the statue starts to break and parts of a hand a leg move, revealing a back to normal Grim, he falls to the ground but then stands up laughing.

Hildy: "Grimmy your alive! (she says in a happy tone as she hugs Grim, they then break apart but Grim still holds onto Hildy's hands)

Grim: "Yes I'm finally free, May Jollywood be brought into a natural chaotic state. Come my Admirable Abomination, we have work to do".

(Grim laughs a little as he leads Hildy to her broomstick, him up front driving and Hildy holding onto him motorcycle style. Then Hildy cheerfully laughs a bit as well before they fly into the night sky (the scene then goes black)

Hildy: "(sighing happily) I missed you Grimmy"


End file.
